This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices often include antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, wireless communications are handled using multiple antennas. If care is not taken, the presence of one antenna can adversely affect the performance of another antenna. The presence of conductive device structures such as housing walls can also give rise to antenna cavity modes that impact performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for use in an electronic device.